


Distraction Plan

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 732: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Chicken Sexer.Warning(s):AU. Written while on cold medicine, you have been warned.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Distraction Plan

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 732: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Chicken Sexer.
> 
> **Warning(s):** AU. Written while on cold medicine, you have been warned. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Distraction Plan

~

Lucius remained conspicuously silent as they approached his office. Severus endured it as long as he could. “Right,” he snapped. “Tell me I’m being a romantic fool.” 

“Severus, even if I were thinking such a thing, I’d never say it.” 

“You’ve mocked me before.” 

“ _Teased_.” Lucius frowned. “Don’t include me with Potter et al. While Narcissa and I may tease, we’re happy for you. Shacklebolt… suits you.” 

“Oh?” Pleased, Severus followed Lucius into his office. 

“Definitely.” Lucius snorted. “Now, while I’m sure you love discussing your….boyfriend, shall we commence our new jobs before this whole thing turns to shit?” 

~

Severus sighed. “Speaking of, what’s your distraction plan?” 

Lucius smiled tightly. “I thought we’d begin by stimulating the Manor’s first line of defence. The peacocks.” 

“The…peacocks.” Severus blinked. 

“You thought they were decorative?” Lucius asked, rummaging through his desk. 

Severus snorted. “Naturally.” 

“Admittedly, they are, but they’re useful, too. Nothing bigger than insects slips past them, and they’re tied to the wards.”

“Clever. You know, I’ve wondered—”

“What?”

“How can you tell hens from cocks when they’re young?” 

“I’m a decent peacock sexer.” Expression triumphant, Lucius brandished a small book. “I’ll show you sometime. Now come, look at this.” 

~

“What is that?” asked Severus, coming around the desk. 

“The Malfoy grimoire. Look.” 

Severus recoiled. “I can’t! Family grimoires are often lethal to outsiders.”

“Of course you can. We’ve adopted you, or so Narcissa tells me.” Lucius hummed. “Not that I disagree. You certainly deserve our trusted family secrets, especially if they help you rid us of that creature.” He handed Severus the book.

Severus accepted it, relaxing once his hand didn’t explode. “It’s…smaller than expected.” 

“It’s good at hiding.” Lucius smirked. “Protect it.”

“Of course.” Severus slipped it into his pocket. “Now what?” 

“Now? Time for the distraction.” 

~

Walking over to the window, Lucius closed his eyes. As he stood there, Severus heard peacocks begin to cry out. At first it was intermittent, but then the cries became more insistent, urgent. 

Lucius opened his eyes. “There. That should make the Dark Lord curious.” 

“Curious enough to leave his quarters?” 

“We’ll see.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “He has to leave, Lucius. Otherwise Kingsley won’t have his chance.” 

“I’m aware.” Lucius waved a hand, and there was a distant boom. “There, that should cause some consternation.” 

As they watched, Voldemort, surrounded by Death Eaters, emerged from the Manor’s front door. 

~

“Right,” said Severus briskly. “Let’s find Kingsley and get out before _he_ works out what’s happening.” 

“Yes,” agreed Lucius. “I’ll Apparate us to his quarters.” 

Drawing his wand, Severus nodded that he was ready, clasping Lucius’ arm. They landed in an empty hallway, and Severus relaxed. “Kingsley?” he whispered. “Are you here?”

There was no answer. 

Severus sighed. “This _is_ where we said we’d meet, yes?” 

“Perhaps he’s still inside,” said Lucius, scanning the door. 

“If so, he needs to get out so we can avoid running into the Dark Lord once he works out our diversion was…a diversion.” 

~

They waited a moment, but when there was no sign of Kingsley, Severus began to fret. “Do you think he’s already inside?” 

“Presumably.” Lucius cast a worried look behind him at the empty hallway. “If he isn’t, we should find him, abort this plan, and try another day.”

“How can we tell if he isn’t in here?” Severus muttered. 

“If he isn’t, he would have located us, presumably.” Lucius sighed. “He’s probably still in there trying to kill the cup or whatever.” 

“I don’t think—” Severus froze as the door opened, and grabbing Lucius, he dragged him into an alcove. 

~


End file.
